Ogah jadi Ortu
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata terpaksa terjebak dalam kehidupan kekeluargaan yang membuat pemikiran mereka yang seolah "Ogah jadi Ortu" berubah...Apa yang terjadi pada mereka ? R&R please ! DLDR/chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua..ini Fanfic pertamaku loh..

Pertama-tama Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca Fanfic-ku yang berjudul 'Ogah jadi Ortu' ini.. Judulnya aneh yah ? sebenarnya Fic ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang baru Author tonton, hmm..gak perlu basa-basi lagi, ayo langsung cekidot..!

...

Disclaimer : Naruto ini miliknya om-Kishimoto loh, jangan salah..

Warning : Gaje, OOC (Maybe), Abal-abal, Susah dimengerti dll..

Rating : T (Teen)

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

R&R Please

Dont Like Dont Read !

...

Konoha, 5 Juli

**Kriing...**

**Kriing...**

**Kriing...**

"**Halo ? ini siapa ya ?" Terdengar suara dari telepon milik seorang gadis bermata Lavender yang berdering. **

"**Halo Hinata. Ini Kakak." Lanjut suara itu. **

"**Kakak Sakura ?" Tanya gadis bermata Lavender yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu. **

"**Iya ini Kakak. Kamu apa kabarnya ?" Tanya Sakura, kakak dari Hinata. **

"**Baik kok Kak. Emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata balik pada kakaknya itu. Sesaat terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sakura melalui telepon. "Kakak ?" **

"**Eh, sorry Hinata. Dada kakak ada sedikit sesak. Kamu mau gak tinggal dengan kakak dan Mas Sasuke kira-kira 6 hari, hitung-hitung juga untuk jagain Ayane ( )." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata hanya mengangguk.**

"**Ok Kak. Kapan aku ke situ ?"**

"**Sekarang juga boleh." Jawab Sakura. "Sudah dulu yah, bye"**

Hinata segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar kostnya, menyiapkan pakainnya dan mencari taksi untuk pergi kerumah Sakura. Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, rumah mewah yang berada di kompleks perumahan elit, Hinata hanya menelas ludah.

"Mewah benar rumah milik mas Sasuke." Gumam Hinata. Sakura yang telah melihat Hinata dari kejauhan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinata ?"

"Kakak ?" Sahut mereka bersamaan, mereka saling memeluk..melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka.

"Mas, Hinatanya sudah datang nih." Sahut Sakura pada suaminya, Sasuke yang lagi Push up di ruang keluarga.

"Eh, Hinata..Mas ganti baju dulu yah..keringetan soalnya." Kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang baru memasuki ruangan keluarganya itu. Sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah barat ruang keluarganya. 'Wah, mewah benar nih rumah.' Batin Hinata.

"Ayane...Ayane...Tante Hinata datang loh." Teriak Sakura pada Ayane yang saat itu ada didalam kamar.

"Eh, Tante Hinata yah ?" Tanya Ayane sembari berlari keluar kamar dan memeluk Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu udah semakin be—" Kata Hinata terhenti ketika bendengar suara.. "Uhuk-uhk." Ternyata asma Sakura kambuh lagi, panyakitnya ini memang sering kambuh sejak 2 Tahun lalu.

"Kakak ? Kakak tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Sakura hanya mengiyakan.

"Sasuke-sama.." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari depan pintu. 'Siapa tuh ?' Batin Hinata bingung.

"Hinata, tolong bukakan." Seru Sakura pada Hinata karena dadanya yang masih sedikit sesak. Hinata segera berlari dan membukakan pintu, dan yang terlihat disana adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan berambut pirang dan mata sebiru saphire

"Eh...siapa yah ?" Tanya Hinata pada pemuda itu.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke-san ada ?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pada Hinata. Namun, Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Hinata hanya bengong melihat Naruto, yang asanya aneh baginya.

"Hei, Hei apa kau waras ?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang langsung mengacaukan bengongnya, Hinata yang menyadari itu sontak menjadi salah tingkah

"Eh-iya, Na-Naruto si-silahka-kan ma-suk. Ma-masnya a-ada di da-lam." Kata Hinata gugup. Sebenarny, Hinata belum pernah segugup ini. Apa jangan-jangan ?  
"Hinata, siapa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju putih ketat.

"I-ini loh Mas, ada orang yang mencari Mas." Kata Hinata sembari mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Hinata dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Naruto..Sakura yang melihat itupun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sakura, istirahat dulu yuk." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura sambil memberi sebuah kecupan dikeningnya, tanda bahwa Sasuke itu sangat sayang pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Ayane yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke segera berjalan kearah Naruto yang dari tadi melihat-lihat seisi rumah dengan wajah takjub.

"Selamat datang Naruto. Sakura, ini Naruto..dia yang akan tinggal sementara disini..dia tuh dari Sunagakure ke sini untuk mencari kerja, ya udah..karena dia anak kenalan Mas, Mas ajak kerja aja sama-sama Mas." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Hinata + Sakura + Ayane hanya ber"oh"ria.

"Hmm..Sasuke-sama, cewek yang disana itu..apa ia pembantu ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hampir pingsan mendengar pertanyaannya. Ya, pertanyaan itu menurus ke Hinata yang sudah dibuat merah olehnya, merah bukan karena malu tapi merah karena marah tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata harus tetap menjaga kesopananya didepan Kakak dan Iparnya.

"Hinata, boleh kau mengambil segelas air untuk Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengiyakan. 'Huh, dasar pemuda blo'on. Naruto..namanya aja sudah seperti sampah.' Batin Hinata marah.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto berterima kasih pada Hinata. Tapi..kok pakai akhiran –chan dibelakangnya ? itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang.

...

Yeyeye..akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama Fic milik author ini. Gimana ? Keren ? ataukah Abal-abal ? Hehehehe.. ya udah ditunggu yah Chapter berikutnya. Author menerima Flame, Kritikan, Sran, de-el-el..Tankyuu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai-hai lagi..

Chapter kali ini udah di update, sekedar informasi Fic kali ini akan lebih sedikit panjang dari Fic di chapter lalu..Cekidot !

...

Disclaimer : Naruto ini miliknya om-Kishimoto loh, jangan salah..

Warning : Gaje, OOC (Maybe), Abal-abal, Susah dimengerti dll..

Rating : T (Teen)

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

R&R Please

Dont Like Dont Read !

...

"Hinata, boleh kau mengambil segelas air untuk Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengiyakan. 'Huh, dasar pemuda blo'on. Naruto..namanya aja sudah seperti sampah.' Batin Hinata marah.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto berterima kasih pada Hinata. Tapi..kok pakai akhiran –chan dibelakangnya ? itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang.

"I-iya. Naruto-ku-kun." Balasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, walaupun begitu..dia tetap saja tampak manis.

"Mas, ada telepon dari Ibu nih." Sahut Sakura dari tempat istirahatnya. Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk menerima telepon tersebut.

Sasuke POV

"**Halo ?" **

"**Aa-apa ?"**

"**Ba-bagaimana mungkin."**

Normal POV

Seketika Sasuke menjatuhkan telepon yang dipegangnya dari genggamannya. Wajah Sasuke tampak lesuh. Tangannya gemetaran

"A-ada apa Mas ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat itu terlihat aneh.

"A-ayah Sakura, A-ayah."

"Ayah kenapa Mas ?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata, Naruto dan Ayane yang mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke itu hanya bisa duduk terdiam.

"Ayah, men-meninggal Sakura." Terlihat Sasuke meneteskan air mata, mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun hampir dibuat pingsan.

"Tidak-tidak mungkin kan Mas. Katakan kalau itu hanya candaan." Teriak Sakura yang membuat seisi rumah sunyi.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.." Tangis Sakura memecah seisi ruangan.

"Sakura, bersiap-siaplah..kita akan menghadiri pemakaman Ayah besok." Kata Sasuke yang masi juga gemetaran.

"Ba-baiklah Mas."

(Keesokan Harinya)

Pagi yang cerah mejadi tidak begitu cerah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, dan tentunya Hinata. Kematian Ayah mereka membuat hidupnya seakan hancur..terlebih buat Sasuke.

"Hinata, Kakak dan Mas pergi dulu. Tolong jaga , ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang berdiri didepannya. Hinata hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Naruto sudah pergi bekerja dari tadi pagi. Dia cepat-cepat jadi tidak bisa memberikan kabar pada Kalian." Jelas Sasuke pada Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya mengangguk.

"Mas ? gak bawa Ayane ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia masih tidur. Hinata, tolong jagain yah."

"Yuk Mas, kita berangkat." Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Mereka segera menaiki mobil Mercynya dan segera melaju ketempat pemakaman ayahnya.

...

3 Jam telah berlalu. Namun, Sasuke dan Sakura juga belum balik dari tempat pemakaman ayahnya. Bahkan, Ayane yang baru bangun pun sudah merasa mereka pergi begitu lama. Hinata yang merasa perutnya sudah keroncongan pun segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat mie untuk dirinya dan Ayane.

"Laper nih. Kakak perginya lama lagi..hmmm.." Keluh Hinata sembari memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan abis. *Kebetulan, Author juga XD*

Ketika dalam perjalananya ke dapur, Hinata tanpa sengaja menyenggol lemari milik kakaknya yang berada di ruang keluarga sehingga foto Sakura dan Sasuke pun terjatuh dan pecah menjadi 2. 'Pecah ? Perasaanku gak enak nih.' Batin Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu segera membersihkan foto kedua kakanya yang pecah dan membuangnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari kerjanya yang menjadi _sales _produk milik Sasuke, Juicekita *dicerita aslinya produknya bernama MaduKita :D*.

"Sasuke-sama, aku pulang." Sahut Naruto dari kejauhan. Naruto segera memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas Springbed milik Sasuke—yang sengaja diberikan kepadanya—itu.

"Paman Naruto udah pulang yah ?" Tanya Ayane pada Naruto yang hanya meng"iya"kan, namun dalam hatinya...dia berkata 'Gak, baru mau pergi Ayane' tampaknya Naruto ini sangat mudah kesal

"Ayane, Paman istirahat dulu yah. Sasuke-sama dan Nyonya-sama dimana ? belum pulang dari pemakaman yah ?" Tanya Naruto pada Ayane. Ayane hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari kedapur.

"Tante Hinata..Tante.." Teriak Ayane pada Hinata yang sedang memberikan bumbu pada mienya.

"Ya sayang ?" Tanya Hinata pada Ayane yang dari tadi menarik-narik bajunya.

"Pacar kakak udah pulang tuh, Paman Naruto." Sahut Ayane cepat. 'Eh, pacar ? kok anak kecil bisa tau begituan sih ?' Batin Hinaa bingung.

"Ehehehehe, bukan sayang. Itu hanya teman Mas Sasuke. Ya udah makan dulu. Nih, mie spesial ala chef Hinata." Kata Hinata membanggakan diri.

(Di Kamar Naruto)

"Eh, ada sms dari Temen kantor nih." Ujar Naruto sembari membaca pesannya yang bertuliskan begini :

_Dear Naruto_

_Naruto, ini aku Ten-ten..maaf, tapi baru dapat kabar kalau Bos meninggal bersama Nyonya tadi di perempatan dekat Ichiraku ramen akibat kecelakaan tunggal. Aku turut belasungkawa yah _

_From 081XXXXXXXXX (Ten-ten Kantor)_

Naruto yang kaget dengan sms yang dibacanya pun segera memberitahukannya ke Hinata yang berada didapur.

"Hinata-chan, baca ini." Kata Naruto pada Hinata sambil memberikan HP-nya pada Hinata.

"Apa ?"

...

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Gimana ? masih gak bagus ? hmmm..ya udah deh nanti Author berusah buat ngebagusin lagi. Kalau yang bilang bagus, tankyuu yah.. Jangan lupa Reviewnya loh


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, udah di update nih..Sorry yah kalau Author update-nya kelamaan, Chapter 3 akan ada Jiraiya loh (Guru Gai, dan Lee ngikut blakangan aja yah XD)..ok Langsung saja..Cekidot !

...

Disclaimer : Naruto ini miliknya om-Kishimoto loh, jangan salah..

Warning : Gaje, OOC (Maybe), Abal-abal, Susah dimengerti dll..

Rating : T (Teen)

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

R&R Please

Dont Like Dont Read !

...

Naruto yang kaget dengan sms yang dibacanya pun segera memberitahukannya ke Hinata yang berada didapur.

"Hinata-chan, baca ini." Kata Naruto pada Hinata sambil memberikan HP-nya pada Hinata.

"Apa ?"

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita mencari kebenarannya dulu.." Naruto berusaha menghibur Hinata.

"Tapi Na-Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau betul ?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya udah, yuk kita ke kantor Sasuke-san untuk mendapat informasi tentangnya dan Sakura-san. Yuk !" Kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata untuk keluar dari dapur itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu..Ayane gimana ?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eh iya, lupa kalau ada Ayane." Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Maaf yah kalau Ayane mengganggu Paman dan Tante pacaran." Sahut Ayane secara cepat dari belakang mereka yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Hinata ber"eh ?"ria dengan penekanan.

"Bukan Ayane, tadi-kan Tante Hinata bilang kalau Paman Naruto itu teman Tante." Hinata memeluk Ayane erat-erat, "Yuk, kita pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Biasa aja kale, Ayane kan masih kecil." Keluh Naruto dengan mata berputar keatas. Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti itu menjadi bingung.

"Ehh, kok biasa ? hmmm..jangan-jangan kamu suka Aku yah ? Naruto-ku, hah..Naruto aja." Kata Hinata agak meledek. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata ini menjadi agak salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begi-gitu Hinata-chan. Ya udah, langsung aja kita pergi yuk.." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata dan Ayane yang memandang aneh tingkahnya. Mereka hanya bengong dan tidak bergerak sedikit-pun—Tante-keponakan kompak nih—dari situ.

"Heeeh, tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo cepat !"

Mereka bertiga pun memanggil bajai—maklum, Naruto masih sales baru XD—untuk mereka gunakan ke kantor Sasuke.

(Sesampai-nya di kantor Sasuke)

"Eh, Naruto cay lagi ada keperluan yah dikantor ?" Tanya seorang gadis berpakaian kantor, berambut kuning pucat dan bermata violet, Shion. Maklum, Naruto yang berwajah tampan membuatnya memiliki beberapa penggemar dikantor ini, dan yang ter-"maniak" adalah Shion.

"Shion ? eh, jangan panggil gitu dong, malu ntar." Kata Naruto gugup. Shion yang dari tadi senyum-senyum tiba-tiba berubah raut wajahnya ketika melihat Hinata dan Ayane yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Naruto cay..itu Istri sama Anak kamu ?" Pertanyaan Shion ini kembali membuat Naruto salah tingkah ditambah dengan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan.." Kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, "Saudara, Saudara jauuuuuhhh banget." Kata Hinata lebay dengan senyum yang dipaksa-paksakan.

"Ohh, kalau begitu baguslah. Silahkan masuk Naruto cay !" Pinta Shion pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera masuk dan mencari Ten-Ten, nah ketemu juga.

"Ten, ." Panggil Naruto pada gadis bercepol 2 di dekat lift. Ten-Ten yang melihat Naruto pun segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Yah Naru ?" Tanya Ten-Ten pada Naruto yang hanya tertunduk sambil merangkul Ayane disampingnya.

"Begini Ten. Berita yang kau sampaikan, apa itu benar ?" Tanya naruto disusul dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Oh, soal Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san ? maaf tapi, itu benar Naru." Kata Ten-Ten lesu. Tak terasa Hinata sudah meneteskan air matanya dari kata 'maaf tapi' tadi.

"Katakan itu bohong. Katakan itu bohong Ten-Ten." Sahut Hinata yang langsung membuat se-isi kantor memandanginya. Dia-pun segera berlari keluar dan terduduk di-tengah lapangan kantor.

"Kakak.. Kenapa Kakak meninggalkan-ku begitu cepat, hiks-hiks..?" Hinata kelihatannya menggantung kalimatnya, "Kakak.. Aku belum siap jadi orang tua kak ! belum.. Kenapa kak ?, hiks-hiks-hiks." Tangisnya memecah seisi lapangan.

"Naru, mayat Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san sudah dibawah ke rumah sakit. Tepatnya rumah sakit sumber hidup, kalau mau aku antar Naru dan I-istri anak ? benar ? Ke rumah sakit itu" Tanya Ten-Ten pada Naruto yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Naruto tanda bukan.

"Ohh, ya udah.. Kita pergi sekarang yuk..!" Ajak Ten-Ten pada Naruto dan Ayane yang ada disitu.

"Paman, Ayah dan Ibu kenapa ?" Tanya Ayane bingung karena dari tadi dia mendengar nama Ayah-Ibunya disebut.

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam, dia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Ayane.

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun. Kita akan ke rumah sakit tempat mayat Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san ditempatkan." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang kelihaannya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Naruto-kun... Kamu bukan Aku, dan begitu juga sebaliknyaa, hiks-hiks-hiks-hiks." Bentak Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya mencoba untuk mengerti, okey ? Ayane.. ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu Na-Naruto-k-kun. Hiks, hiks.. A-aku ikut denga-an m-mu." Kata Hinata dengan gagu-nya. Naruto yangg melihat Hinata pun tampak menjadi sedih, sedih sekali.

Naruto POV

Ku langkahkan kaki-ku mendekati Hinata-chan, rasa-nya hatiku hancur melihat-nya menangis.. Entah kenapa begitu..

Ku lihat Ayane yang wajah-nya tidak seriang se-waktu Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san ada, aku yakin hatinya akan retak ketika mendengar berita yang sebenarnya tentang ayah dan ibunya, aku maklum.. dia masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Hinata-chan, yuk." Ajak-ku sambil mengulurkan tanganku pada Hinata-chan.

"Naru, sebaiknya kita cepat." Kata Ten-Ten, teman kantorku pada-ku.

"Naruto-kun..be-benar-hiks-kata Ten-Ten, kita ha-hiks-harus cepat, hiks..hiks." Kulihat air mata bercucuran dari mata seorang Hinata, betapa manisnya dia. Huh, kenapa aku sudah berpikir manis-tidak manis-nya sih..

Karena tidak tahan melihatnya menangis, Ku gunakan tanganku untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya yang indah itu..aku bahkan bisa melihat kedalamnya.

"Yuk kita pergi, Hinata-chan." Ajak-ku yang langsung membuat sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Normal POV

"Yuk kita pergi, Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah berdiri didepannya, terllihat Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah senyum manis walaupun hanya sebentar.

Mereka bertiga ditambah Ten-Ten pun segera berlari mencari taksi—kali ini kan Ten-Ten yang bayar XD—untuk mereka naiki menuju ke Rumah Sakit Sumber Hidup yang tidak jauh dari situ, nah akhirnya Taksi ketemu juga.

"Mau kemana pak ?" Tanya supir Taksi pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ke Rumah Sakit sumber hi—Kakek Jiraiya ?" Tanya Naruto kaget ketika melihat orang yang dekat dengannya diSuna, Jiraiya si mesum..begitu julukannya.

"Eh, siapa yah ?" Tanya Jiraiya bodoh yang langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kakek Jiraiya lupa yah ? ini Na—"

"Nasi ?" Tebak Jiraiya.

"Bukan, Na—"

"Nabas ? Nafas ? Nanjak ? Nafsu ? Na—" Tebak Jiraiya secara cepat membuat Naruto semakin sweatdrop.

"Pak, jalan aja.." Sahut Hinata sembari melempar deathglare ke Naruto yang hanya bisa memberikan senyum-senyum yang dibuat-buat.

(Di depan Rumah Sakit)

"Udah sampai." Kata Jiraiya sambil memandangi Naruto, 'nih anak kok mukanya mirip rubah yah ?' Ledek Jiraiya dalam hati.

"Nih uang-nya." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan uang—yang tadi Ten-Ten berikan ke dia (sengaja tidak dimasukan kedalam scene XD)—kepada Jiraya. Naruto pun turun dan membuka pintu pada Hinata, Ayane, dan Ten-Ten yang dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih nak Naruto." Kata Jiraiya pada Naruto yang saat itu hampir meninggalkan Taksi namun berbalik lagi karena merasa ada yang salah.

"Lah ? itu Kakek Jiraiya tau saya siapa." Naruto kembali memanas.

"Siapa yah ?" Tanya Jiraiya yang langsung membuat Naruto, Ayane, Hinata, dan Ten-Ten sweatdrop. Hinata pun menarik Naruto menjauh dari supir 'gila' ini, 'Tuh Kakek gila kali yah ?' Batin Hinata.

'Heh, kelihatannya Hinata-chan sudah tidak sedih lagi.' Batin Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata yang melihat rumah sakit ini pun berusaha menginngat-ingat kembali masa lalunya.

Flashback ON

"Hinata, tolong jaga Ayane yah—Ayane-nya masih 2 Tahun—Kakak pergi dulu." Kata Sakura pada Hinata sembari memberikan secarik uang Rp.100.000 padanya

"Ihh, Kak.. Aku malas jaga Ayane deh." Keluh Hinata yang spontan menimbulkan senyum diwajah Sakura.

"Jangan gitu lo Hinata, nanti kalau kamu sudah jadi orang tua juga pasti kamu akan suka." Canda Sakura pada Hinata yang langsung cemberut.

"Kakak, aku sih ogah jadi ortu.." Wajah Hinata memerah namun terlihat manis.

"Jangan gitu Hinata, anak kamu bisa 4 nanti." Canda Sakura lagi yang langsung membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Kakak bercandanya kelewatan deh." Kata Hinata sambil menahan tangan Ayane.

Flashback OFF

'Kak, maaf-kan aku kalau ada salah yah kak..' Batin Hinata.

-To Be Continue-

...

Hehehe, akhirnya selesai juga *loncat-loncat GaJe*

Thanks yah semua yang udah Review *Terharu*, gimana.. masih bagus kah ? atau tambah hancur ?..hmmmm, maaf yah kalau kependekan (lagi).

Laila Angel SapphireBluee

Hai Laila, maaf yah kalau one-shot Author masih belum pakar membuatnya *ditimpuk, oke deh.. saran kamu diterima :D

Ksatriabawangmerah

Yang meninggal tuh Ayah kandung Sasuke, mertua Sakura. Eh lupa, iya yang meninggal tuh Sakura dan Sasuke..eh, Hinata itu bukan pembantu beneran loh (itu Cuma perkiraan pertama Naruto aja ;D)

Yogiblueside

Hai Yogi, insiparinya didapat dari FTV yang author tonton kemarin-kemarin. Nih udah update, maaf yah kalau belum kilat *bungkuk-bungkuk* XD :3

Algojo

Ada dong ! :3

Kazuto

Thanks yah, nih udah lebih panjang(dikit) dan update XD, Ok deh saran kamu diterima :D

Earl Grey Bernvoureth

Pemakaman ayah kandung Sasuke Earl :3, iya, harus dong.. kalau gak siapa yang mau jagain Ayane ?..kalau krnologi sih kayaknya iya tapi singkat aja yah XD..

Dewieka

Nih udah Lanjut ! Thanks udah reviex :D

Msconan

Nih udah ada kelanjutannya :D XD

Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden

Hmmm, Author akan berusaha untuk buat cerianya tidak mudah ditebak yah ;D, Ok saran kamu diterima... tapi Jiraiya dulu deh *kedip-kedip mata* *ditimpuk*

Thanks, semua yang udah Review


End file.
